Falling for the enemy
by FantasyFictionLover313
Summary: Bella is a rare female werewolf and the mate of Jacob the second in command of the La Push pack. When she first meets Edward a vampire from the neighboring coven sparks fly. Will their love last? Or will their differences tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Bella has lived in La Push her whole life and Charlie is on the council. She turned into a werewolf at 16 and is now dating her best friend Jacob. Jacob, Bella, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul are the only werewolves in this fan-fiction.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

I loved the feel of the wind through my fur and the smell of the forest. I heard the other members of the pack running beside me, their breaths coming out heavy from all the running we had done that morning. When we got to the meadow we slowed our paces, I went farther than the rest of the pack and into the forest on the other side of the meadow. I changed back quickly and put on jeans and a T-shirt, then walked back out to the meadow. Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil were already changed and dressed. I walked over to Jacob, wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. I pulled away fast, not wanting to make out with my boyfriend in front of the pack. Jacob wouldn't let me though and pulled me in for a long slow kiss. When he finally released me, I was dizzy and out of breath. Quil and Jared were whistling and Jacob smiled proudly, I blushed. Even though I had known all these boys since I was born, I still didn't want them watching me and Jacob kiss.

"Come on, Jake you can make out with your girlfriend later."

"Sorry, Sam," Jake said, but he didn't look sorry at all.

"Mhm, come on pack, we have to renew our borders again before the _Cullens_ get here."

The hair on my hackles rose up on his last words; ugh I shuddered, _vampires_ in Forks. I knew that the Cullen clan had been here before with our ancestors, and that they supposedly don't drink human blood, just animal. But, none of that made me feel any better about them coming here. Jacob told me not to worry about it, but I knew that he was just as tense as the rest of the pack. They were supposed to arrive at noon today; we had arrangements already made for when they got here. We were to meet them right outside our border, I didn't like the idea of being that close to a vampire, but I wasn't going to chicken out. Sam had ordered us all to be there anyway, so there could be no chickening out, even if I wanted to. Which I definitely didn't, the other werewolves looked down on me for a while because I was the first and only female werewolf they had ever heard of, and they doubted my abilities.

I ran back to the other side of the forest and started to get undressed, when Jake came up behind me.

"Hey."

"Jake! What are you doing?" I asked while pulling my top back on.

"Came to give you a quick kiss before we head out again."

I pushed his shoulder gently," Come on Jake, they will be waiting for us."

"Will we just give them a head start is all."

"Come one Jake, cut it o-"was all I got in before his lips crushed mine.

He was kissing me with urgency, probably so we wouldn't be too far behind the pack. His kiss deepened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he grabbed my thighs and lifted them up so that they were wrapped around him.

"Jake, I thi…nk…that...we….should….st...o…p...now." I breathed as he kissed my neck.

He groaned, but pulled away, his face was flushed and his eyes told me that he was very unhappy about stopping what we were doing.

"Jake, can you please go away, so that we can both change back."

"I can't stay and watch?" he asked eyebrows raised.

I grabbed a nearby branch and flung it at him, he ducked just in time and laughed," I guess that's a no then."

He ran to the other side of the meadow, and I quickly undressed, putting all of my clothes in a pack on my ankle. I changed back quickly and ran to get Jacob. When I reached the other side of the meadow Jake was waiting for me and we took off after the pack.

We caught up to them in a few minutes, Quil was running at the back and when he saw us return he did a big stupid werewolf grin.

_So, what were you guys up to?_

_None of your business Quil_

_Well Quil I was making out with her, and just so you know making out is wh-_

Jake got cut off when Quil swerved in front of me and tackled Jacob. I came to an abrupt stop, and Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared came back to see what all the commotion was about.

_Quil! Off of Jacob right now!_

_Yeah, only Bella is allowed on him Quil_

_Shut up, Jared, now you two break it up right now_

Quil and Jacob stopped fighting at Sam's orders and we began to run towards the place where we would meet the Cullens. When we got there, I could already smell their sweet scent – it made me sneeze – and I knew that they would be here in a few minutes.

**A/N So what do you guys think...should I continue this story? I won't know of you do want me to continue it if you don't review, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: OK, I got some people wondering what color Bella's fur is. The answer to this is, her fur is white because of her very pale skin tone, with chocolate brown streaks running through it, because that is the color of her hair.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

I got in line – well it was more of a V – behind Sam when the vampires ran up. The male in front was blonde and looked like he was 24 but who knew how old he really was. He was obviously the leader, behind him came another male who was the biggest vampire I had ever seen. His muscles were huge and I couldn't stop myself from taking a step back, the vampire caught my movement and smirked. Sam whipped his head around and glared at me, I put aside my fear and stepped back to where I was, I was not going to allow myself to look like a defenseless female. Another male, blonde like the first came and stood next to the big one. Next to come into view were three females one was very little and had a black pixie hair, the other had brown hair and looked very motherly – psh yeah right, as if a vampire could be motherly. The last female was tall and blonde and beautiful – as all vampires were but she was more beautiful than most – who looked to be a model. That was six vampires and there were seven of us, I wish we had a better advantage but at least our numbers weren't even. That's when I saw him, he walked out of the forest just a little behind the rest of his family, and he had tousled bronze hair and the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Wait! Did I just say the most beautiful face I had ever seen? This vampire must have one of those mind controlling powers, because vampires were beautiful yes, but I was not attracted to them. I hated them from the very core of my being, it was a vampire that had killed my mother and I had never had the least bit of remorse when I helped kill one. But this vampire's eyes were different they were a golden ocher color that had me mesmerized, I realized the rest of them did to when I looked at them. I was particularly glad at this moment that the pack for some reason could not read my mind; though I could hear them they could not hear me. Usually this was very annoying and got in the way, but right now I was thankful for it.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, and this is my family," The blonde leader said motioning to the rest of the clan.

"I realize that you cannot answer me in your wolf form and that you will not change to your human form."

Sam simply nodded," But as I told you ever the phone we can still communicate," he motioned towards the beautiful vampire with the bronze hair.

"Edward, can read minds, so he can be the interpreter for us."

Edward, what a great name, and he's a mind reader. Oh my gosh, can he read my mind right now, I bet he can since he is looking at me really funny. Dammnt!

**Edward P.O.V.**

Who is the white werewolf with the intriguing brown eyes? What is he thinking, he keeps staring at me very intently, but I can't hear a word that he is saying. I try concentrating very very hard, but I still can't hear a word he is thinking. Grrr, I growled inside, can I not hear werewolves? I tried to hear the leader's thoughts.

_Vampire, tell your leader that we have some ground rules to lay down_

Yep, I can hear him; hmm I wonder why I can't hear the other one….Oh well, I will worry about that later.

"He says that they have some ground rules to lie down," I told my father.

"Of course."

_OK, first rule is no going past our boundaries, they are clearly marked and we will know if you cross them. Next, no killing or biting humans, so basically the same as the old treaty. Your leader shall know what the agreements to that treaty are._

I repeated all of this to Carlisle, and he turned and started whispering to my family. I had no need to listen; I was here the last time we agreed to the treaty. I turned my attention back to the strange werewolf, he was slightly smaller than the rest of them, and had deep, striking brown eyes. I had never seen brown eyes that were so full of life; they were not dull like most of the brown eyes I had seen. And even weirder about this werewolf was that he was white – most werewolves were shades of brown or black because of their Indian lineage – pure white, with streaks of a deep chocolate brown, the same color as his eyes, running through it. I was staring at the different werewolf when I heard someone screaming, no wait they were screaming but in their head.

_What the hell is that vampire doing, staring at my girlfriend? Who the hell does he think he is? If he is thinking that he is going to attack her because she is the smallest and clumsiest of us than he is very wrong_

Wow, the white werewolf was a _female?_ I had never heard of a female werewolf before, how strange. The female was nuzzling her nose against the russet brown werewolf's neck, trying to calm him down after his outburst of anger. Yep, that was most definitely his girlfriend, I hope she doesn't think that I was staring at her in the way that he accused. Why did I care what the werewolf thought of me? I didn't at all; I guess being around this many werewolves was getting to me. Jasper came over to me and pulled me back a little, while Carlisle told Sam that they would agree to the treaty.

"Who are you so intrigued by?"

Damn, I forget that Jasper reads emotions," Just the white werewolf," Jasper looked over at her.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Not him, her.," Jasper raised his eyebrows and looked shocked.

"There are female werewolves? Is there any more in the pack?"

"Apparently there are. And no, I think that she is the only one. See how she is smaller than the rest?"

Jasper nodded," Yeah, but is that why you think that it is a female?"

"No, the russet brown werewolf went ballistic, in his thoughts, when I was looking at her. He went on about how no one looks at his girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, why were you staring at her?" he asked, disgusted that I might be interested in a werewolf.

"I was staring at her because I am very attracted to her."

Jasper's jaw dropped," You…you….but….she….werewolf?" he stuttered.

"No, you idiot. Why the hell would I be attracted to something that I want to kill?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I was staring at her because either she has no thoughts or I can't hear them."

"You can't hear her thoughts?"

"Apparently not," I said still frustrated as to why.

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

Carlisle said goodbye to the pack and we ran back into the forest, but I looked back once at the white female and caught her stopping to take one last look at me. She saw that I saw her and ran back side to side with her boyfriend. It bothered me very much, watching them run pressed up against each other. Wow, I really needed to get back to my house and never come near werewolf territory again. I turned and ran into the forest after the rest of my family.

**A/N I don't know if that was a good Edward P.O.V. so tell me what you think. And thank you to everyone who reviewed keep it up:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V.**

It had been a week since the vampires moved to Forks, but I could still remember every detail of the vampire named Edward. He had stared at me pretty intensely that day; it had very much confused me because he thought that I was a boy. Jake had gone ballistic and I had to calm him down so he didn't go and break the treaty right then and there. Ever since that day lots of things had changed, for one we were patrolling our borders almost around the clock. Another is that Jake never let me out of his sight unless I was sleeping or taking a shower, he was positive that Edward was going to come and attack me. A small part of me hoped that he would, but not the kind of attack that Jacob was talking about, I could just imagine his strong arms pulling me against his chest and kissing me passionately. What in the world was wrong with me? I had a great boyfriend who was a werewolf just like me, and was unbelievably sexy and sweet. I banished all thoughts of Edward from my mind and raced to the meadow, when I got there I quickly changed and put my clothes on. This meadow for some reason always helped me to relax and clear my mind, whenever I had a problem I came to this meadow to think. I laid down in the grass and looked up at the gray sky, I sighed I just wanted the sky to be blue once in a while. The gray of the sky was making me depressed so I sat up and laid on my stomach. I looked at the grass and the tiny flower buds starting to emerge, spring was almost here I thought. I don't know how long I lied in the grass like that but it must have been a while. I was completely focused on the flowers and my own thoughts, so I didn't smell him at first. I took a big whiff of the flower buds and some other smell caught my attention. I turned around and inhaled deeply, trying to find what the scent was. The second I breathed in, I knew there was a vampire watching me. I cursed under my breath, not knowing how long it had been there watching me, it could have killed me and I wouldn't have known of its presence until it was too late. I looked carefully at the forest edges and I caught a faint shimmer, I knew that it was the vampire; the bloodsuckers shimmered in the sun. When it knew I had seen it, it slowly walked out of the shadows, I gasped, it was Edward.

**Edward P.O.****V.**

I watched as she lied on her stomach, in the beautiful meadow. I didn't know who she was but she was stunning, she was one of the most beautiful humans I had ever seen. (A/N Edward is upwind from Bella so he can't smell the werewolf on her). She was smelling and admiring the flower buds that were starting to appear, I couldn't see her eyes because they were downcast and she had her back to me. I took a step towards her – the first move I had taken since I had seen her – and a slight breeze came from behind me. She suddenly jerked her head up, I froze, and she looked carefully around the edges of the meadow. She looked over me but then went back and her eyes locked on me, I knew those eyes, she was the white werewolf. I knew I had been caught so I took a step towards….Bella that was what the werewolf had called her.

**Bella P.O.V.**

He was walking towards me and I couldn't help me heart from accelerating. He looked like a god as he slowly crossed the meadow to where I stood. I caught his scent and it burned my nose, I had the instinct to attack him right there, but I suppressed it. He was only a foot away from me when he stopped; his nose was crinkled in disgust, apparently I wasn't the only one who had an issue with the smell.

I was about to say 'hi' or something, when I saw the look in his eyes, they were pitch black. He was obviously here in the forest to hunt, Billy had told us that when they are hungry their eyes go black as night. I looked at him very carefully, his eyes didn't look hungry, and well they did, but a different kind of hungry. I was shocked; he was looking very intently at me causing me to blush. His lips curved up a little at the corners, making me blush more. He suddenly reached down and grabbed my chin in his hand and pulled my face up to his, we both crinkled our noses at the same time at the sudden wave of bad smell. After we recovered from the scent shock, he pressed his lips to mine; I sighed and pulled him closer. He put one of his hands on my waist and the other was knotted in my hair. I put both of my arms around his neck and knotted them in his hair. I opened my mouth to breath and he darted his tongue inside, our tongues danced for a while before he started to pull away. I let him go because the guilt over Jacob had made itself known. He looked very confused and he stared at me again.

"I am very sorry for that, it won't happen again," he said with such gentlemanly manners, I knew that he was very old.

"You don't have to apologize for something you enjoyed. You enjoyed it right?"

"Yes, very much. Except for the smell," he said with a little humor that touched his eyes.

"Yes, that was pretty unpleasant."

"Excuse me but, though I am pretty sure I don't want to assume, are you the white werewolf?"

I nodded," Wow, I never imagined that I would be kissing a vampire."

"Well, I never thought that I would be kissing a werewolf either."

"Hmm…"

"Excuse me, but are you not dating the russet werewolf?"

"Well…..yes, yes I am."

"Well then, I deeply apologize for my actions."

Was he kidding, I looked at him he sincerely was sorry. I thought that vampires didn't care if they hurt others, so why would he care if Jacob was hurt because of what we did. Hmm, a very peculiar vampire.

"What do you mean what you did? I thought that we both did it."

"Well, yes but I should have walked away."

"You're a very-"

I stopped as I heard a werewolf howl, oh my gosh they were coming here right now! I had to get rid of the vampire.

"Umm….Edward I think tha-"

"I know, I am leaving right now. I don't want to start a fight with the werewolves."

"Wait, will you meet me in Port Angeles tomorrow night?" I asked, did I really just ask him that, what about Jacob. I truly have gone insane.

He smiled," The Italian restraunt at seven o' clock."

It wasn't a question, and he ran into the forest, disappearing from sight in a second.

I turned around and saw the pack enter the meadow.

**A/N Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews please keep it up and start reviewing if you are not already doing so. The next chapter will take longer to post because I have lots of homework to do and I have two other stories that i have to finish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright everyone I am finally back and writing again, YAY! **

I stood in the meadow as the pack emerged from the forest, moving like shadows. Sam all big and black looked like a dream or vision coming slowly out of the forest; I blinked to make sure it really was them and not just my imagination.

"Hi, guys," I gave a weak smile and a little wave.

Sam nodded his head to a large bush in the forest behind me; he trotted towards it followed by every member of the pack but Jacob. He walked right up in front of me, sniffed my hand, and cringed back in disgust. His eyes took on a dangerous look and he grabbed me, by the hem of my shirt, with his teeth and pulled me into a heavily wooded area on the opposite side of the forest from the other wolves.

"Jacob, what are you doing?"

He turned his back to me and shifted, once I knew what he was doing, I went to turn but caught sight of him and decided against it. He pulled his jean cut-offs on and turned to face me. His stomach was finely chiseled and tan, his biceps were modestly defined. I looked up to his eyes, full of anger and passion; he had the look of a man about to commit murder. But oh, how that look made me want him, he looked dark and dangerous and unbelievably sexy. His hair was grown out and some of it fell across his face, shadowing half of one eye. WOW! Why had I kissed a leech when my boyfriend looked like this? Hmm, something to ponder…………

"Bella, is there a reason you're staring?"

His voice, laced with impatience and anger snapped me back into reality and I realized I must have been staring for a while," Uh, umm, no, well….," how could I put this so he wouldn't think that I wanted him like that right now(which I did but the pack was only a couple hundred feet away)? "Well I was just thinking that right now when you look angry, it makes you seem dangerous and sexy ok," I said as fast as I could, hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"Bella, I am very, _very_ angry right now and extremely capable of being dangerous. And if you think that's sexy maybe you should snuggle up with the bloodsuckers more often, then I might constantly look like this." Oh shit! He had heard and he saw me and Edward! What am I going to do?

"Well umm, the thing is," I looked down at my feet ashamed.

But apparently Jacob took my looking down differently," Bella honey, did he hurt you?"

Did he hurt me? No, but I hurt you, why do you sound so worried? "What?"

He stepped towards me and lifted my chin up, my eyes were glistening with unshed tears of guilt," I asked if you were ok. I and the pack were following your trail when we picked up _his_ and we rushed as fast as we could to make sure you were alright."

I swallowed, "What did you see?"

"We saw the bloodsucker running out of the field, Bella what did he do to you? Did he touch you? I swear if he laid a single hand on you I wou-"

I put my hand up to his mouth and took a deep breath," Jake, he did not hurt me. He was just talking to me and gave me a handshake and a hug before he left."

"He gave you a hu..…he what?"

My stomach was twisting in tight knots for having to stand here and lie to Jacob but I had to it wasn't ever going to happen again, and I wasn't going to hurt him, he didn't deserve it. "It was very strange to me as well; I don't know what he was thinking."

"Oh well, I guess I could talk to Sam, he might know what he was up to."

"Ok, that sounds good," I sighed in relief, he believed me.

"You know what else sounds good?" he looked me up and down suggestively.

"You know what Jake? That sound good," I said as I walked over to him and stood on my tip toes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He turned around and pushed me up against a tree, and put one of his hands on either side of me. "Bella," he breathed into my face, it gave me goose bumps. "Yes?"

"I think that we should kiss up against this tree for a little while before we go back to the pack."

After having said that he pushed me up against the tree and pushed against me a little more. He moved both of his hands down to my thighs to pull me up a little, before he started to kiss me. The kiss started slow and sweet but quickly progressed into somewhat of a frenzy. We both were out of breath but neither of us wanted to come up for air we were enjoying ourselves too much. My hands had moved to his back and clawed trying to get a grip on the passion I was drowning in. I finally pulled away for air, I breathed in great big gulps of it as I collapsed against his shoulder.

He had to brace himself against the tree so he wouldn't collapse as I had. As I slowly regained my senses I slid to the ground, landing on my butt.

"Great," I muttered dusting myself off.

Jacob started chuckling, I snapped my head up," What!?"

He quickly regained his composure," Nothing, you just amaze me; you are so passionate you take my breath away one moment, and the next you're on your butt in the middle of the forest."

"So?"

"Aww, don't get all defensive on me, I'm not teasing, I'm just fascinated by you."

"Come on, we better get back to the pack," I said and walked off towards the meadow.

I walked quickly so hopefully, Jacob wouldn't see the guilt radiating off of me. My boyfriend was perfect and all I could think about was a guy, who is supposed to be my enemy. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be normal, graceful like the other werewolves and a complete aversion to vampires like the rest of the pack? Ugh, if I don't get Edward off my mind soon I am going to have big problems, already I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, with the guilt gnawing at me inside. I was going to be hated and maybe disowned by the pack if any of them knew, so for once the non- communication I have will be a good thing. I had to think of a way to get away tomorrow night………

**A/N I am thinking of discontinuing this story, please review with your opinions. **


End file.
